A Gem of Noble Birth
by Serious Vampire
Summary: "You can't keep me caged up in here! I'm not an animal!" Gemma screamed   "You're right" the woman replied. She started to close the door "An animal's life has meaning.".  Genetically modified… How would you react?
1. Prelude

**Hey!**

**I finally convinced my sister to let me upload her story!**

**These are all original characters, any resemblance to persons living or dead...etc. you get the idea, its unlikely...**

**Just so you all know, I don't know how this story will progress, and I will only find out if you review...so PLEEEEASE review!**

**

* * *

**

Prelude

The scientist's face was illuminated only by the light-screen in the desk connected to the high security system. Also on the desk were various hand drawn sketches of humanoid forms and systems. Standing out in the serious lab was an empty fish tank, with a large number of electrical cords emerging from it. The eerie darkness was broken by the light cast by the opening of a sliding door. A slim figure entered the room silently and moved to the desk. She peered over the shoulder of the scientist who gave no sign of whether or not he noticed that she had entered the room; until he spoke.

"_Version 0028.59 Bravo will possess exactly the same traits as its' Alpha version."_

"_Except?"_

"_Except it will have a greater recovery rate, thanks to the nanobots."_

"_Nanobots? Don't they destroy all non-organic materials?"_

"_They do. But these are smaller; they are only capable of destroying foreign materials."_ He paused and turned his head to study her face. She moved away slightly, but kept her eyes on the screen. _"It won't hurt it, its; skeletal structure isn't completely metallic." _He turned back to the screen. _"It also has the added bonus of the ability to destroy viruses and infections. When it does a large self repair, it will feel excruciating pain for a couple of minutes. But it will be at a time of his own choice; he'll be able to recover from just about anything."_

"_Wait, he?" _the women queried, her voice low and dangerous.

"_Or she." _The boy added hurriedly.

There was a silence as they pondered the possible effects of this until the woman spoke.

"_It will still be essentially a human will it not?"_

"_Like all of the genetically modified children we create, it will not truly __**feel**__ emotions; it will only have the ability to portray th..."_

"_...give it real emotions. Except misery."_

The scientist seemed scared by this. _"R-real emotions? That will make it extremely unstable, especially if it doesn't have misery."_

"_Fine. All emotions but force it to utilise extra logic. Allow it to base emotions on reason."_

"_I don't think..."_

The authority in her voice was suddenly obvious. _"That is why you are not paid to make decisions." _She paused to gauge his reaction. He was clearly hurt. _"You are my leading scientist on this project; I value your opinion but __**never**__ forget who is in charge here." _She stood up to her full height and turned around.

"_Yes Doctor L'Tate."_

_

* * *

_

**So...what did you think?**

**My sister originally stopped writing this because she didn't think anyone would like it...she won't listen to me, so I need some help.**

**More reviews = faster updates**

**As always, any questions just ask.**

**~Serious~ ... and ... ~Jayne~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Death of Gemma

**Hey readers,**_Ashpopbear_******'s comment) **I'm allowing Serious to upload chapter 1.

Jayne here. As you probably worked out I'm new to this site but the book isn't too new. I'm considering to continue to write the story. But for now, (thanks to

Even one person can make a difference... If there's enough interest I'll upload some more.

**I'm dedicating the upload of this chapter to **_Ashpopbear_**...**

**~Jayne~****Chapter 1: **The Death of Gemma

* * *

Gemma wanted to know what the hell was going on. Within moments of happily spending time with her mother, father and little sister, she was tied, gagged and blindfolded in the back of a vehicle with no idea who else (if anyone else) was with her.

Gemma was certain that there was definitely someone else here. Not because she could hear them (the earplugs fixed that) but because he (or she) was slamming into the side of the vehicle; causing the cold metal to tremor. The vibrations from his impact were producing vibrations that tickled her bruised, battered and stitched up body.

Something seemed to click in her thoughts.

_Stitched up?_

She thought back to the last thing she could remember...

_Being blindfolded gagged, tied and earplugged...?_

Gemma's head was spinning and her thoughts were cloudy. But they were clearing.

_But how did I get this way._

Gemma thought back further.

_I remember arguing with mum about how I wanted to wear my long brown hair._ _Why was I arguing with my mother about hair though?_

She thought hard.

_What was so important that I had to get dressed up?_

_Amanda. It has something to do with Amanda. Gymnastics?_

Something clicked in her brain. She remembered arguing with her mum about what to wear for Amanda's gymnastics award ceremony.

_I'm close, but I'm pretty sure it was after tha..._

_Oh_.

Gemma thought back to earlier that night and gasped as the memory hit her like a train. She remembered turning onto her street after Amanda's award ceremony.

Gemma remembered how proud her family was award for gymnast of the year. Life with the Allyson's meant there was rarely anything to be happy about. The family was rarely all together as Gemma's father was always working. A night like tonight probably wouldn't happen for a few months.

The family didn't notice anything was wrong until Richard Allyson stopped the car just six houses away. Due to the location of the car, only the driver of their car could see the house. He whispered something to his wife whose facial expression instantly turned from joyous to sombre. As the two of them spoke they constantly shot worried looks at their two children. Almost instantly, both girls worked out that whatever would happen could affect all of them.

Gemma gauged how she felt at the time. Gemma knew that she wasn't as terrified as she should have been; rather she felt extremely calm. However, for reasons she didn't know, she felt that she would have to do _something_ and that whatever she did should and would involve Amanda. Gemma looked at her younger sister; Amanda's face was scheming. She appeared to have the same idea as Gemma and she sat forward to look from dad's seat at the same moment as Gemma.

The house appeared to be almost completely destroyed. The roof had massive holes and was completely missing in places. The front windows had been smashed inwards and the front door had been torn from its' frame. The detailed, handcrafted water fountain in the middle of our roundabout had been destroyed. In its place were two black vans with heavily tinted windows.

Richard Allyson made to turn the car around when the front passenger side door was wrenched open and Alexandria Allyson was pulled from the car. The two children gave a shout of fright. The three watched as Alexandria was dragged towards the house.

Before the girls even realised what was happening Richard Allyson had reached under his seat and removed an old (but shiny), black and silver 9mm pistol that had obviously been cared for. It had an elongated barrel, not a barrel Gemma noticed, but a silencer. He opened the door and left with just a single look back at us.

Gemma and Amanda sat in silence for only a few seconds before three gunshots rang out around the street. They automatically realised that their father's weapon was silenced and instantly leaned forwards to check on him. He had made it to just two houses away when he made the mistake of moving into the light where he was picked off by a solider who chose that moment to look out the window. Gemma climbed into the passenger seat and checked the glove box. After a few seconds of rummaging she passed a pistol identical to the one Mr Allyson had taken to Amanda. She held another one in her own hands.

"_Stay here, if you hear anymore gunshots. Take that and go. Do not come into the house, don't try to come and get me. Turn the car around and go somewhere safe."_

Gemma was out of the car before her sister could argue. She dashed across the road and ducked into the shadows on the opposite side of the road; the pistol disturbingly comfortable in her hands. Gemma winced at the sound of the car door opening. She closed her eyes and hoped...

"_You know Gem... I can't drive and anyway you need me, I'm better then you at everything."_

Gemma was annoyed at her little sister for not doing what she had been told to do, but she was secretly glad that she wasn't alone. The two girls looked at the street they had lived in for their entire lives.

The exterior of the houses had not changed much over the last 16 years. All of the houses were upper class, ultra modern and they all had large driveways with an entrance and an exit and a large feature of some description. However, each house was as different as it was the same. They were all completely unique structures, two stories or higher. Each house was a completely different colour and was run by a family that had nothing in common with anyone else on the street, except money. In fact, Gemma and Amanda were the only two children who lived on this street and thus were each other's best friend.

Gemma looked specifically at the front yards of the five houses before her own. They all had high fences and most had hedges. It was unusually dark for this street which suggested that the power had been cut. Unfortunately there was only one source of light; the street light where their father had been shot.

Gemma motioned for her little sister to be quiet and to wait in the shadows while she moved to the next house. She knelt behind the hedges in a position where she could still see the house but they wouldn't see her if they looked out of the window. Gemma waved out to Amanda who crept surprisingly silent past her and over to the next yard. Amanda held the pistol as if she had been doing it for years. Neither of the two girls had ever had training nor had they ever practiced or been taught this strange game of leapfrog; it just seemed logical to both of them. Gemma could watch the house while Amanda moved and Amanda could watch the house while Gemma moved. If anyone looked out of the window whoever was watching could fire a shot and the two girls could run behind one of the houses.

They quickly reached the second last house before their own. The place their father had been shot. They looked into the spot of light where their father had last been seen; except he wasn't there. In his place was a large pool of blood with tracks that led up onto the path. The girls followed the tracks with their eyes. They saw him in the garden and gasped. He was still alive, but only just. It had been three shots: heart, lung and head. By some miracle, all the shots had been far enough off that he was still alive. Instead, Richard Allyson would have the pleasure of dying very slowly and very, very painfully. He looked up at his two daughters. He was calm, resigned to his fate.

A large part of Gemma wanted to hug her father and tell him how much she loved him and how much she would miss him. A larger part told her not to. She knew that if she touched her father, it would all seem real. She would become emotional and irrational. Gemma looked up at her little sister's face; Amanda was having the same emotional struggle. A few rebellious tears leaked from the girls' eyes. Their father nodded, pleased with their logical decision; under different circumstances maybe but not when they were in this danger. Gemma tried to remember the exact words her father had said to her before he died but just a few hours later she had already forgotten. He told them not to try to save their mother, not to put themselves in danger. He also told them how much he loved them and how he was sorry he spent so much time at work. The very last words that Richard Allyson spoke were to his oldest daughter Gemma.

"_Look after your little sister Gemma. Look after Amanda. Keep her safe. Keep both of you safe. I love you... both of you."_And then he died.

The two girls sat with their father for a minute, still not touching him. They felt they would probably regret not giving a proper goodbye to their father but had to leave. Gemma was determined to fulfil her father's dying wish and keep Amanda safe. Amanda had other ideas. She gently eased her father's silenced pistol from his pocket and placed her own into the waistband of her pants. Amanda turned to her sister.

"_I am going to try to save mother, I would like you to come. If you want to, you may. If you do not, I will not force you but I ask that you stay out of my way."_

Gemma was taken aback by Amanda's formality and cold tone. She was driven by grief. Gemma wanted nothing more then to leave. However, if Gemma was unable to leave with Amanda by her side then she could not leave at all.

The two girls quickly cleared the last house and ran around the back of their own house. They hid behind a tree in their own yard. Gemma saw Amanda was struggling but knew better then to suggest leaving. They watched the pattern of the guards and noticed a small five second window in which the back door was not being watched. No guards would see them run to the door in that window. Rather than trying to talk Amanda out of it completely, Gemma attempted a compromise.

They would look for one minute and then they would leave regardless of what they did or did not find. If they found that their mother was alive they would need to be outside to formulate a plan of some description. If she was dead they needed to get as far away from the house as possible. Amanda agreed with the plan.

As the window came closer the two girls stood up to run. Amanda held up three fingers.

_Three seconds._

_Two..._

_One..._

60 seconds.

The girls ran at full speed to the back door and ducked inside. The back door lead to the large kitchen and the girls quickly ducked below the counter, sliding across the tiles; Gemma watched the back door, Amanda watched the archway through to the antechamber.

55 seconds.

A scream of pain rang out through the house. The voice was one both girls knew very well.

The voice of Alexandria Allyson.

Amanda began to act on emotion. She was only 10 months younger than Gemma but she was much less emotionally developed. Amanda was on her feet in an instant and ran for the antechamber. Gemma tried to grab Amanda's foot to stop her from running out but only scratched her ankle.

50 seconds.

Gemma swore to herself. Amanda had just run up the stairs where there were likely to be any number of enemies. She moved to the archway and peered around the corner. As she looked into the antechamber, Gemma could see through into the living space on the other side. In that room were at least four men in suits and ties, lawyers?

_Why would lawyers be here?_

Also in the room were a large number of men fully dressed in black who were all carrying guns.

_No, they weren't guns._

Richard Allyson had always been annoyed when people called them guns. They were holding rifles. Guns don't have spinning projectiles.

40 seconds.

Bang.

The sound of a single shot made Gemma's blood run cold. She then heard something rolling, falling maybe, down the stairs until Gemma heard a loud _thump_. Gemma risked a look around the corner at the stairs.

There, in a bloody mess was Alexandria Allyson. She had not received a long painful death like her husband. Alexandria had taken a single shot to her head; she would have been dead before she hit the ground.

35 seconds.

A smaller weapon was firing in quick succession. It took Gemma a few moments to realise what was happening; these people all had the same type of weapon, why did this one sound different?

_... It was different._

Amanda was in a gun fight with professionals, she didn't stand a chance.

30 seconds.

Bang.

Another single shot sounded and the rapid fire stopped. Gemma was struck suddenly with a sinking feeling. She tried to explain it in her own head. It was the same feeling she got when her family had to stop at road works when they were already late for a plane flight. The feeling she had when you realised that the plans that they had, just changed. Unfortunately she realised this feeling had nothing to do with seeing both of her parents dead.

_Amanda._

Gemma risked another quick look at her mother's body.

A single shot to the head; close range.

One shot, her mother was dead before she hit the ground. Gemma's loyalty had never been challenged before. But rationality took place over any feelings of bravery. Gemma was quickly deep in thought.

Why was she here?

_To confirm mum was still alive._

What happened?

_I was too late, mum was dead._

What's the ideal outcome now?

_I get out with Amanda and get away from this house._

So what was stopping her?

_Amanda was probably dead with many armed people around her._

What does that mean for the plan?

_I had to get out alone._

All of this rationality had taken only two seconds. Gemma turned to the back door. It was time to go. She closed her eyes as a click had sounded beside her ear.

"_Drop the gun, hands on your head." _The man's rough tones told Gemma he held no grudge against her and suggested that he was most probably following orders.

Gemma opened her eyes and looked at the man. He was completely in black exactly like the others; his black balaclava masking is face. Gemma did as she was told and tried not to make a sound when he grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. Gemma felt the rough plastic against her wrists.

_Zip ties._

If she struggled, the zip ties would pull themselves tighter. She tried to keep her hands perfectly still.

"_Go to the van."_ The rough voice demanded. Gemma did not see the two guards, nor could she hear them; they were deathly silent. Rather, Gemma could sense them, two guards in addition to the one giving the instructions. She also felt that there were another three looking from the windows upstairs and another one in the living room window. She shook the feeling off. She was being paranoid and wanted to check, but didn't dare to turn around.

As Gemma reached the van it appeared, felt empty. This is why the girl jumped so high when a figure wearing a white lab coat stumbled from the back of one of the vehicles.

The man was young, maybe 16 years old; the same age as her. He seemed awkward, like he didn't want to be there. He also seemed just as intimidated by the show of force as Gemma. There was a red mark (that would probably bruise) ringing around his head at eye level and similar marks around each hand.

He rubbed his wrists, muttering to himself for a few seconds before he looked up. The boy appraised Gemma and then looked at her wrists before hurriedly cutting off the zip ties. He looked at her apologetically before removing from his pocket an old fashion roll of measuring tape. Gemma noticed that for a kidnapper he seemed far too nervous.

"_Um, do you mind if I take some measurements of your proportions?" _Gemma paused, utterly perplexed by his motives for asking. Gemma knew that he felt as trapped as her.

_But why would he, he's not the target of the armed men. Or was he..._

Gemma's guard behind her called out to him. _"You're not here to ask her what she wants; just do it."_

She eyed the scientist suspiciously. He tried to reassure her.

"_It's nothing invasive; I just need to make sure there's nothing wrong with you."_

"_What do you mean wrong with me?"_ Gemma watched his face to try to figure out what he meant.

"_I swear on my life that I will never do anything against your will."_ Despite everything that had happened, she believed him. She nodded.

The boy quickly got to work taking a lot of measurements: head, waist, hip to ground, hip to neck and arm span. After about ten minutes the boy suddenly dropped his arms and let his head droop. When he lifted he head again he was blushing heavily and wore a very nervous grin. Gemma frowned.

"_I have two more measurements..."_

"_But...?"_

"_I want your permission..."_

"_What?" _Gemma was suspicious again.

"_Hip and breast."_ Gemma sighed.

"_I don't have any choice in this anyway." _She closed her eyes and lifted her arms again. She tried to force her mind to think about something else. When nothing happened she opened her eyes. The boy just stared at her.

"_I would be doing that against your will. May I? I'll be quick." _Gemma relaxed again and nodded.

"_Go ahead."_

He was very gentle as he conducted the measurements; he had obviously tried not to touch Gemma as he completed the results. Gemma was unsure whether to feel flattered or insulted. He quickly put the tape back away in his pocket. The boy then pulled out touch screen clipboard and wrote down all the measurements. Gemma was impressed that he had remembered all of the results. She turned to look as the first van drove away.

"_Your measurements tell me you were born in late October 2059."_ It wasn't really a question.

"_24__th__ of October." _He didn't seem to hear her.

"_One more thing; turn to your left."_ Gemma stared at him suspiciously but slowly did as instructed; he very gently brushed the hair from her right shoulder and raised the clip board near her ear. He held it there until it beeped.

"_Number six..."_ She couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her as he spoke. It was a look she couldn't quite distinguish. She looked away from his gaze and noticed that the house was being completely cleared of people.

Somewhat frightened she turned back to the scientist; except he was gone. In his place was an unarmed man in a suit. He now held the clipboard.

"_Miss Gemma Allyson, What a pleasure."_ The man gave a cold laugh _"Except you will no longer be known as Gemma Allyson anymore; will you? As I'm sure your... Loving scientist told you, you will now be known as model 0006."_

"_Model 0006? What the he..."_

Before Gemma could finish her sentence, the suited man had Gemma's hands together in front of her. They were together except real handcuffs this time. Immediately after that Gemma's mouth was covered by tape. Now frightened, Gemma began to lash out.

Immediately the rifles of six soldiers were trained on Gemma's back. As if she could see them she stopped, making no sudden movements. The suited man laughed and waved the guards to stand down.

"_Yes, Number six. Gemma died in the fire."_

_Fire? What fire?_

He gestured at the house and Gemma turned around. The house was now on fire. Moving with superhuman speed, he used the chance to blindfold her.

"_We can't have you seeing where we're taking you now can we?"_ He laughed again and shoved cotton wool in Gemma's ears.

Gemma was then forced to rely completely on her sense of touch. From what she could feel, she was being walked to the back of the van. As the lifted her up, Gemma decided that she didn't want to go wherever that van was going. She began to struggle. As she flailed, a stiletto boot connected with the face of one of the guards. With a vengeance he swung the butt of his weapon at the back of Gemma's head. She passed out immediately.

Gemma returned back to the present. That explained the blood running down her neck. She tried to lift her hands and wipe the blood off before it stained her top. The cuffs pulled down on her wrists before they moved more then a few centimetres. She tried to tug it up a couple of times before noticing that the cuffs were locked between her legs. She tried to move her legs. They weren't able to move at all. From what she could feel she'd lost her high-heeled boots and was wearing slippers of some sort. Her ankles were locked to the cold steal seat. She then realised that she was breathing shallowly and didn't bother sitting forward. The restraining harness was cutting painfully across her chest.

The van hit a bump and Gemma's head was thrown against the wall. Her head throbbed painfully and Gemma let out a shout of pain. Shortly after, Gemma could smell a trace of a mild aftershave mixed with a slightly earthly scent. Gemma tried to remember what that smell was from.

She could feel someone tilting her head forward gently. She didn't want to fight them, nor did she have the strength to.

..._Gently?_

_The scientist...?_

Gemma felt the car stop and felt the engine turn off. She was fighting unconsciousness and losing. Her head would droop onto her shoulder as she would fall asleep and jerk upwards when she woke up. On her third time waking up Gemma slammed her head into the wall causing her to groan loudly. The scientist/ medic placed his hand over her head and she instantly fell asleep; a fact that she completely forgot afterwards. Gemma woke up again only when the van sunk as someone climbed into the back.

_Climbed...?_

No, the person was forced. Someone else was being forced into the van, next to Gemma. She couldn't help but be impressed by their efforts, judging by the large numbers of people being shoved into her and the number of times people hit her as they pulled back to hit the new comer.

_There are at least four people in this van now._

Gemma wondered by she thought that. The medic/ scientist appeared to have been locked in this van, the person rocking the van, the person who received the large beating and herself.

Gemma's mind was racing. However the harder she tried to make sense of any of it, the more her head would hurt. Unfortunately there was only one question in her head that she could understand. She focused on that single question.

What should I do now?

_... Exactly what I'm told to do; at this second it meant I am to sit here and wait to be let go. _

What will I have to do?

_They keep talking about 0006. I'm 0006... Amanda was dead..._

Amanda...

_There is nothing I can do for Amanda and I need to put it from my mind..._

0006

_... I'll be an experiment. I am an experiment. Maybe I was an experiment. If television had taught me anything, people are only captured with such force if something big is at stake; usually a large sum of money. Father had __**a lot**__ of money, they killed him quickly enough. From that, whatever we do is probably going to hurt, a lot. Might as well make sure I get some sleep. It's not really much of a plan but I knew there was nothing I could do. But without more information that was the extent of my plan._

Information...

_What I needed before anything was information. I needed to collect information. But with only a sense of touch to guide me, I wasn't going to get much information. If any of my sensory situations changed I'd know. So again, it's time for sleep._

With that Gemma Allyson fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Gemma was troubled by how easily she went to sleep, even if it was a light sleep. She had been asleep before her head had fallen onto her shoulder. On a positive note, she had woken up twice by the movements caused by people getting in and out of the van as she believed she would. The first time the vehicle stopped, the duct tape came loose on the girl's mouth. The girl's screaming was loud enough to hear through the earplugs. The guard obviously realised the error pretty quickly as the noise stopped mid-scream. On the second stop the victim appeared to have done this before. The person waited until they had firm ground in the van and then without the use of his eyes, managed to remove from the vehicle anyone who was not locked down. This did not mean that the people locked down got off free, as his legs flailed and his foot connected with Gemma's knee and the shins of everyone else. It sent a sharp jolt of pain up Gemma's leg. She knew if she had to walk within the next hour it would be with a limp. To his credit, he managed to get his blindfold and earplugs removed before being knocked out by a sedative.

Gemma had trouble getting back to sleep after that. She was glad for that. Gemma tried to keep her mind active to stop her from falling asleep. Logic suggested that a vehicle of that size could hold maybe six people in the back, seven with a fold down seat in the aisle. From what she knew:

The person who rocked the van,  
the person beside Gemma who had attacked her;  
the screaming girl,  
an experienced fighter and Gemma.

Five people as prisoners in the van... Gemma also knew there were people in the back who were free to walk around. The medic/ scientist who seemed to have a soft side and (she assumed) there would also be one person for security as the medic seemed to spend his time blindfolded and locked into the seat in the same was as the rest of the prisoners. If Gemma was right, the van was completely full. That meant that the next time the van stopped would be the final stop.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should she continue? What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**

**~Serious~**


End file.
